Humming Bird
by T0T
Summary: AU. Duo stole from the wrong people and finds himself in a bit of trouble. Quatre wants to keep him and now a vicious murderer has his sights set on the braided orphan, and it all could have been avoided if it hadn't been for the stupid roses.
1. Humming Once

Title: Humming Bird 

Anime: Gundam Wing AC

Author: T0T

Chapter one: To kill a mocking bird…you'd have to catch him first.

A/N: Bleh...I'm new at this so forgive me if stuff is a little off...anyway waves happily Hanashi ni anata ata no ho! Let me know what you think of it so far k!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With the life he had Duo was no stranger to tough luck, but in all his eighteen years of living on the streets and pick pocketing he was never, _ever_, caught in the act.

"It just _had_ to be roses!" Duo growled through his teeth as he sped down another ally.

"Of all the Fucking flowers there are in the world and the guy needs to smell of the ones that always make me sneeze!"

Duo talked no more as he had to speed up more because his pursuers where _still_ on his trail, and getting closer.

Taking a left Duo nearly giggled with relief at the familiar feel of broken pavement and the underlining smell of some of his childhood memories and instantly knew where he was…and how he was going to lose his pursuers.

As Duo turned a corner where he knew lead to a dead end he grabbed onto a broken pipe that protruded three inches out of the ground and did a swishing slide across the dirt covered ally way and into the thin crawlspace that wasn't visible unless, of course, you knew it was there.

Duo grinned as he slipped further into the shadows.

"Welcome to wonderland fellas…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If someone had told Zech's he would be chasing after a pickpocket that afternoon he would have laughed in their face. Not because he _couldn't_ chase a pickpocket, it was just the fact that no one has been able to get close to him or his friends without someone taking notice. Hell even trained assassins have had trouble with his group of friends since he was a little kid and could barely make it to the window without one of them taking notice.

It was a great surprise when, after hearing a cute little sneeze, he found a small boy, or was it a girl, not only _extremely_ close to his group, but also with Trieze's wallet in hand.

It was unexpected enough with himself not to notice, but Heero and Quatre! Those two had been trained together since they where two years old by the best instructor's money could buy. They had been taking down full-grown assassins since they where six! Yet no one had seen, neither heard, nor felt when the thief snuck up and snatched Trieze's wallet.

Hell if the little thing hadn't sneezed when he did he probably would have disappeared without anyone the wiser and no one would have cared. That is unless they where an idiot and didn't put things away like they where supposed to.

"Why..." Zechs glared as he ran along side his friend "…the _hell_ would you keep those specific, CLASSIFIED and highly important case files in your wallet of all places!You where _supposed_ to have them somewhere safe!"

Trieze was just about to pant out a reply when they rounded the next corner, only to stop abruptly as a cement wall lied before them and no thief in sight.

Zechs nearly keeled over in disbelief. "he just…I _swear_ I saw he come this way…"

After looking behind a few garbage cans to make sure he wasn't there Trieze, still out of breath mind you (he really needed to take his training sessions more seriously), realized their position for the first time.

"uhhhh Zechs…"

"What" came the disgruntled reply.

"Do you know where we are?"

"…"

"…"

"Crap"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was irritating to Heero that he couldn't catch the thief that had Trieze's wallet. Instead he, Trowa and Wufei where nearly tearing their hair out at the mocking voice that echoed around the ally ways.

It was the _way _the theif mocked them, taunting them even with the gorgous humming of a tune and the irritating laugh that got them all going.

They had lost sight of Quatre, Zechs, and Trieze over an hour ago and frankly Heero was pissed. For the very first time in his Heero was on the brink of losing control, but the little thief was bound to slip up, and when he did…Heero was planning to kill him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo laughed again as he evaded the men once more. He _would_ have left an hour ago but this was too much fun!

It was probably that cockiness that caused Duo to forget that there had been six people instead of five, or maybe it was his streak of bad luck, but whatever it was he hadn't expected it.

Duo yelled in surprise when the attack came from behind him and scrambled for proper footing to defend against the rapid series of attacks. Violet eyes wide in fright darted rapidly around as he tried to get his bearings.

But soon it became apparent he had chosen the wrong people to steal from.

A blow from his left knocked him hard into a wall and a strong arm pinned him there cutting off his air supply and his breathing became shallower.

He was caught.

"shit..."


	2. Humming Twice

Title: Humming Bird

Anime: Gundam Wing AC

Author: T0T

Chapter two: Captive song-bird lets hear you sing…

A/N: Dun dun daaaa another one!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"shit…"

Duo wiggled around trying to get some leverage or _something_ to make the arm disengage from his neck. Unfortunately all this caused him to do was tire and loose what little breath he had.

Quatre watched the thief struggle in his grasp and then weakly clawed at his arm in attempts to get a little bit more air into his system. Quatre was surprised at the beauty the little thief possessed but was curious as to the thief's behavior.

It became clear when he got a better look at the thief's wide terrified doe eyes.

The thief's violet, _blind_ doe eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zechs looked around in frustration before barreling down the forked path to the left.

"uhhh Zechs are you sure because I think I have seen that graffiti before and-"

All Zechs did was growl and kept walking and Trieze had no choice but to follow meekly as his friend lead them down another street.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo gasped for air trying to get as much as he could back into his lungs and collapsed onto his knees as he gulped down the much-needed air.

He had only a minute before he was lifted off the ground by the back of his dirt clotted cloths and dangled in front of his captor.

"heh heh…nice day for a little walk huh?"

"You have something that does not belong to you thief."

Duo clutched the wallet closer to his chest and tried to shy away from the extremely sexy and ultimately dangerous voice that had seemed to hold a false kind of gentleness to it. Kindness could not be trusted, as Duo had learned early on in life, and bad things happened when you let your guard down.

The voice had been soft but the arm that had him by the scruff of his shirt never tired as Duo was held off the ground.

'Shit this guy must be at least five foot ten, which beats my five foot three by a lot! fuck! If I can't touch the ground how the hell am I going to get away'

Quatre watched amused as he felt the emotions of the thief waver closer to fear, but all the thief did was glare in his direction (which looked closer to a pout but hey, Quatre gave credit to the thief for trying)

Quatre slowly brought the thief down but didn't relinquish his hold on the thief's shirt.

Now what to do with his fine catch…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trowa watched amused as Quatre placed the bound and gagged thief into the back of his supped up car and Heero glared daggers at the smaller blond man when he had been denied the pleasure of killing the little thing.

Wufei on the other hand found tying up the wiggling thief justice to the mockery that he had been forced to endure and sat smugly in the front seat.

"YOU CAN'T _KEEP_ ME I AM NOT AN ANIMAL YOU PICKED OF THE STREETS I KNOW MY RIGHTS! LEMME GO YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING CUM GUZZLING SON OF A WHOR-"

Wufei quickly fixed the boys gag. "He has quite the mouth on him Quatre"

Quatre only chuckled as they all piled into the car and sped off for home.

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you Zechs! We already passed by that nude drawing _twice_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo was panicked. Why the _hell_ did his captor want to_ keep_ him! Don't get him wrong, it was far better than the normal beat the shit out of him before killing him panfully option but slavery hadn't been done in centuries! Why the hell did he let his guard down! WHY!

Heero kept glaring at the terrified captive now being lifted out of the care by Quatre and carried into the mansion. Well...Quatre _was_ the richest man alive and probubly could get away with having a slave. Hell, Quatre was on the top of the preventors too so he could get away with nearly _anything _he wanted.

Trowa smirked at Heero. "It was a good idea you know. We need to get into the inner circle and Quatre just found our key to getting in"

Heero blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

Suddenly the idea of having the thief around wasn't such a bad idea after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"FINE IF YOUR SO SURE I AM GOING THE WRONG WAY THEN YOU LEAD US OUT MISTER I KEEP IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS IN MY WALLET!"

"umm ok...well, YOU HIDE PORNO IN THE BASEMENT FREEZER!"

Zechs had no retort to _that_ statement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo rubbed his forhead.

"So you _promise_ you'll let me go, even _pay _me, if i help you out?"

They where all sitting in the comfort of Quatre's bedrood encircling the thief who shivered with the tension being emmited from the men holding him captive.

"Yes, the wallet you had taken held discs containing information as to the case and we need to get a man inside. But there's a catch. Since i am high profile i fit the criteria to play the mole but this is an elite group...and they are all expecting me to have a 'pet' and the others do not fit the ideal category they are looking for."

Duo nodded in understanding "so you want me to be your slave until you shut down the organisation and capture the head honcho who is in fact a malicious murderer who likes to collect pretty things?"

Duo felt a light hand on his shoulder and a toung licked his ear "I'm sure Quatre will be gentle with you"

Duo's eyes widened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was raining by the time Zechs and Trieze arrived at the manor and where going to really give the others a piece of their mind and the soaked pair entered through the kitchen door.

"What the hell happened to you Trowa?"

Trowa looked over to the drenched pair and smirked around the bag of frozen peas held to his face, a happy looking Heero in the corner and a chuckling Wufei holding the peas in place.

"I could ask the same of you two"

"well if _someone_ hadn't lost his wallet"

"Hey you where the one who couldn't find his way around a shoebox"

"If you hadn't-"

It was amusing for Quatre to come into the kitchen an hour later to find two more men under the care of Wufei all holding frozen foods to their faces in attempt to stop the swelling.

"You owe me fifty bucks Yuy"

"hn"


	3. Humming Thrice

Title: Humming Bird

Anime: Gundam Wing AC

Author: T0T

Chapter two: Sing like the knighting gale

A/N: Weeee! Thanx for the reviews and I hope to receive more! But enough talk! Lets continue!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo had stayed at the Abode de Quatre for over three weeks now and no one had yet come up with a way of catching the ring leaders eye to get an 'invite' the 'elite party' that was said to be held only a week away.

Duo felt eyes on him again and knew it was Quatre. In all the days he has been there he knew he was falling for the strong (and from what he heard, _blond_ man) and knew it was wrong.

Now that he had lived a life without the constant dirt, grim and underlining fear he was afraid he would get too comfortable in such a _safe_ feeling environment to go back to the cold streets which he was pulled off of kicking and screaming.

And to make matters worse he _knew_ the blond schemer felt the same. Duo's first clue is the constant "accidental" gropes he has been getting from the other man not to mention the little innuendo's in almost every word the blond spoke to him it was driving him nuts!

Hoping to release some of his pent up frustration Duo did what a childhood friend had told him.

_Duo when you just need to scream do like a bird would and sing, singing frees the soul better than any angry words. And…you sing so beautifully…_

It was the first compliment he had ever heard, and it was one of the last moments he had with Solo.

So Duo did what his friend had said.

And Duo began to sing.

Quatre licked hi lips as he watched Duo once again as the blind man walked gracefully without the help of a cane. How Duo managed to live his entire life without help was beyond the young billionaire and he wondered constantly how the blind youth managed not to stumble into anything.

'Oh well' Quatre thought as he watched the blind man walk through the garden smelling the sweet scents of the many flowers that bloomed there.

Quatre was about to go back in when the most unexpected thing happened.

Duo began to sing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trowa paused in the east wing of the mansion in simple aw for the enchanting voice echoing through the window from the gardens.

It had no words it seemed but it was a sad and pain filled song. One that caused his heart to leap into his throat and his breath to leave him.

And Trowa just stood alone in the hall listening to the voice with tears rolling down his cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quatre felt like weeping as his absolute _need_ for the braided man increased as the sweet melody escaped from soft lips and the wind played with his hair.

What Quatre wanted Quatre usually got. So with this in mind Quatre began to make his way towards temptation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heero smirked at the fuming Chinese man as they watched their enchanted blond friend

"Pay up Chang, One hundred credits"

Wufei grumbled and crossed his arms "Not yet Yuy you know nothing is going to ha-"

Wufei cut his sentence short as he watched the blond man walk up to Duo and say something before he slowly leaned in and initiating a kiss on the startled birdie's lips.

"Fuck. Fine here!" And a disgruntled Wufei shoved the hundred credits into his chuckling friends hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo started as he felt Quatre place a hand onto his shoulder

"Jesus Christ you scared me!"

Quatre smiled sweetly "You sing so beautifully"

_And…you sing so beautifully_

Duo swallowed at the words as they echoed in his heads and grabbed the end of his braid 'just like Solo…'

"I was just thinking…"

"mmm?"

"When I have to…you know, be your pet for the cop thing…will there be any…uhhh"

Quatre watched as the young man blushed beet red and stumble. He was too cute.

And with no fight at all Quatre fulfilled his urge and kissed the now stuttering boy.

Duo's eyes widened and received his first kiss.

Solo had never done _that!_

It only took a second but when Quatre broke it Duo was still trapped in the small bliss he found himself in.

"How about we make the previously spoken arrangement a little more permanent _Mijn De kleine lied vogel_ (my little song bird)"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Mijn De kleine lied vogel_  this is Dutch. No I do not know Dutch and probably never will and this is probably grammatically incorrect but hey, I wanted to make Quatre half and half.


	4. Humming four more times

Title: Humming Bird

Anime: Gundam Wing AC

Author: T0T

Chapter four: A squabble of parakeets…

A/N: Q-bean is half Dutch and half Arabic! Cool ne?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been said that what Quatre wanted Quatre usually got, but now Quatre faced the problem of Duo. Usually he used his looks to make people do what he wanted them to.

But how the hell is that good against a _blind_ person.

Quatre growled in frustration and glared at the wall. He needed to show Duo that he could be trusted but he also wanted to _have_ Duo. He wanted Duo to be his. But Duo grew up on the streets and what little past he dug up from the boy made him madder. Such a hard life his little bird had lead and that was what is making Quatre lead a hard life _now_.

Duo didn't trust _anybody_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"AHA! YOU OWE ME THREE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY CREDS FOOL NOW PAY UP!"

Duo cackled gleefully as Wufei and Heero both put one hundred and ninety credits in his hand each and slung his arms around their shoulders.

"aw now fellas don't feel bad I'm sure it was just luck that I beat y'all both at pool so don't sweat it"

Still chuckling Duo felt the brail on his credits and began counting them happily.

Zechs chuckled from the corner "what was that you had said earlier Heero? What better way to get Duo to obey you then making a bet you _can't_ lose…"

Heero glared at the smirking man and left to the confines of his room snapping his pool cue in half as he went.

"He cheated"

Zechs laughed at that, turning to the sour Chinese man behind him "and how is that?"

"There is no **possible** way someone _blind_ can win pool so expertly, and easily against us"

"But you must have noticed how Duo doesn't use a cane or _anything_ either."

"There is something he's hiding from us…." Wufei stalked towards the door "and I intend to find out what it is"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo growled in frustration and felt under the bed. He couldn't understand it…he had been so _sure_ that he had left his brush on the nightstand, he was most certain…

But where _was_ it.

Sticking is ass up in the air Duo reached down to feel under his dresser, annoyingly shoving his loose hair out of his face.

By the time he had crawled under the desk he was about ready to tear everything apart.

"What are you doing?"

Duo yelped and clutched his head in pain as the surprise of Quatre's voice had made him hit it off the desk.

"Ow…"

Still clutching his head and sitting under the desk Duo shot a look in Quatre's general direction as the blond man chuckled amusingly.

"So?"

"so what?" Duo growled as he stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"what _were_ you doing" Quatre inquired again.

"I _was_ looking for my brush but I can't seem to find the damn thing _anywhere_!" Duo finished this with a pitiful whine.

"I have a brush in my room… you could use that one if you like"

Duo seemed to perk up "really?"

"uh-huh, common I'll get it for you"

As Quatre turned and walked into the hall he noticed that Duo only paused for m second before following the other out the door.

Shutting the door behind them Quatre smiled happily at the chance of being able to held his _De kleine lied vogel_ and took pride in this.

Besides…he didn't really need to tell Duo his brush was sitting innocently atop of his very large (and very tall) bookcase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trowa, Wufei and Trieze watched from the poolside as Duo followed Quatre into the blond's bedroom.

They waited until the door shut before starting up a conversation.

"Ok place your bets" Trieze said quickly pulling out a black book.

"Fifty on Quatre."

"up the bet Change I say ninety on Duo holding out"

"Your both wrong. I say two hundred on Duo giving it up to at least second base"

Trieze wrote down the bets rapidly as they argued over prices and then asked them if they wanted to get more people in on the bet.

"I'll get Zechs, Trowa you go find Heero and we'll me back here in 10 minutes"

Trieze sat back in his poolside chair and relaxed, as the German and Chinese men broke apart and ran in opposite directions.

life was good sometimes


	5. Just add FOur and One

Title: Humming Bird

Anime: Gundam Wing AC

Author: T0T

Chapter five: A pocket full of black birds…

A/N: Who will win the bet? Hmmmmmm……Giggles

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…"

"So…you in?"

"Hn…Two hundred on Quatre getting to first base"

"Zechs?"

"Hmmm what was Quatre's excuse to getting Duo in there?"

"I think it was a brush or something like that…"

"Then I Bet that Quatre gets nothing and Duo gets his hair brushed"

"How much"

"Five hundred Creds"

Noticing the shocked faces of his friends Zechs smirked. "What too rich for you? Or are you afraid you'll lose?"

Four determined faces met his challenged.

"You're on Zechs"

"I like the odds"

"Hn"

Trieze clapped the book shut after a few more jotted notes. "Alright that's that! Now on with business…we have to go shopping, Quatre's orders"

Groans of disappointment met his ears.

"But I figured we had to make sure of our investment so I ordered the stuff in"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo shifted nervously as he entered the young billionaire's room and jumped when Quatre grabbed his shoulder and hip and guided him to the bed where he sat and fidgeted with his loose, and most likely tangled, hair.

"AHA!" Quatre said triumphantly holding up a hairbrush and handing it to Duo (who now sat on the floor due to the scare he got when Quatre made his exclamation at his find) and chuckled at the wary look planted on the longhaired man's face.

Taking the brush from Quatre, Duo started at his tangled mass and had to hiss when he was met with _a lot_ of resistance from the tangles.

Ten minutes later he found no progress had been made and chucked the brush across the room before realising that one: the brush wasn't his and two: He wasn't in _his_ room he was in _Quatre's_.

Wincing as he heard a distinctive twack and thud Duo rushed to the sound of the fallen body.

"Oh shit! Quatre are you ok? Where did I hit you? How many fingers am I holding up? Can you see straight? Did I hit you in the head? How do you check for concussion? Can I even check for a concussion? Wha-"

"Duo?" Came the disoriented reply

"Quatre! You're all right! Does it hurt wha-"

"Duo!"

"…ya?"

"Shut up"

"…"

When no more rapid series of questions came Quatre chanced a look at the figure hovering over him and had to smile mischievously as an idea came to him.

Duo fidgeted nervously once more in worry and couldn't help touching the body near him lightly trying to detect any wavering or other harm the other may have endured from the flying brush.

Unable to stand the silence Duo began speaking again "…So, uhhh, gotta watch out for those low flying brushes huh?"

Quatre growled.

"a heheheh…"

Quatre then decided to pounce.

"YAAAAH! QUATRE WAIT! AAAAAARG!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you hear that?"

"Shhh! Trowa! We're trying to listen"

"Move Chang you're on my hand"

"Fuck Heero why did you have to convince him to get such thick doors?!"

"I can't hear a thing if you don't shut up Trieze!"

Growl.

"Don't you growl at me Barton!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"hmmm are you now"

"Ye-AHAHAH Ahahhaha ha hahA y-yes! YES I AM!"

Pausing for a moment Quatre watched the breathless boy beneath him and his thoughts immediately went to more…pleasant activities they could be doing instead of having a tickle fight.

Quatre quickly got off of Duo lest the boy feel his…need.

"Quatre?"

Duo was confused at the sudden and abrupt disappearance of the other and was worried he had done something wrong. His voice must have held that uncertainty because the other soon reassured him.

"-and I just thought you would like me to do your hair for you…If you'll let me "

Feeling a little guilty at hitting the other with his own brush Duo hesitated a little before he gave his reply "…ok"

Unknown to Duo Quatre was nearly dancing with joy at the chance to touch the other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stop pushing!"

"I can't hear a thing!"

"Does that mean their done doing it?"

"How the _hell _are we supposed to know if they did do it?"

"uhmmm excuse me sirs?"

Five pairs of eyes looked towards the maid standing before them with a slight blush on her cheeks and holding back some giggles at the sight they all posed.

"No meaning to disturb you sirs, but a package has arrived for you sirs."

It was Trieze who had gained his composure first and quickly got to his feet. "Ahh thank you Ferne, Yes, we'll see to it right away"

"Yes sir, Trieze sir"

Here Ferne gave a curtsy and briskly walked away, finally giving into her giggles. As soon as she was out of sight, Trieze once again dropped down and pushed Wufei out of the pile.

"Wufei go see to it right away"

Wufei stood fuming and yelled out indignantly "WHAT! WHY ME?!"

"You're the only one standing, now hop to it."

Growling about the injustice of it all Wufei stomped off to get the aforementioned packages.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo was in heaven and it took all he could muster not to melt into a puddle of goo.

He wasn't doing a good job of it either.

Quatre chuckled at the limp figure before him. Duo had been extremely tense and untrusting when Quatre had sat him in the chair, but as he brushed away the tangles from his _De kleine lied vogel's_ beautiful mane the tension and untrusting nature seemed to fall away with every tangle.

Now Quatre felt an extreme peace in which he had never felt before and although he had already finished untangling the chestnut mass he continued to brush it.

Duo was nearly asleep when a particularly loud thud awoke him of his daze and he once again sat up and silently berated himself for letting his guard down.

Seeing his _De kleine lied vogel_ tense up once more Quatre glared murder at the door where barely audible voices could be heard.

As Duo quickly braided his hair Quatre stalked towards the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"ow Damnit Heero! Watch where you're putting that elbow!"

"Well if Trowa would move his foot!"

"Do you think they died? I haven't heard _anything_ for a while now"

Just as this was said the door opened and the four fell as one onto the plush blue carpet of Quatre's personal quarters.

And it was as one that they saw the murder written on their friends face and it took but a second for them to speed down the hallway.

Wufei on the other hand…

"INJUSTICE! HOW MANY CLOTHS DOES ONE BOY NEED?!"


	6. Humming TwotimesThree

Title: Humming Bird

Anime: Gundam Wing AC

Author: T0T

Chapter six: Just like chickens…

A/N: Hehehehehehehheheehehhehehehehehh……(More malicious chuckling to come)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"uhhh Quatre?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do I really need so _much_!?"

Quatre looked up from his task of arranging the jewellery into there rightful places and smiled to himself when Duo picked up a pair of leather pants and cried out with his disbelief.

"And why is there so much LEATHER!"

Quatre giggled.

'Thank you Trieze!'

Wufei had looked up from his task when he heard the giggle and nearly fell over at the look the blond was giving the previously ragged thief. Finding it time to leave (No really, the look was starting to frighten him) he made it to the door before the blond would notice and sighed in relief when he made it to the hall.

"Oh Wuuuufeeeeei…"

Wufei froze.

"Bring Trieze here would you" The sugary sweet voice ordered with a steel like casing.

Wufei called out an affirmative before booking it down the hallway thanking Nataku that it was Trieze that was to be forced into a confined place with a sexually frustrated Quatre and not the other way around.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I win."

"But they didn't _do_ anything!"

"hn"

"Duo held out. I win"

"Fuck off Barton. Duo got his hair brushed and Quatre got zip. I win."

"Like _hell_ you do!"

"Suck it up Yuy"

"Boys, boys. No need to figh-" Triezes last word was cut off as Wufei wacked him over the head sending the aristocrate face first into the ground.

"What the –ptoo- _fuck_ –phht- was that for!?" Trieze cried out while spitting out the dirt and grass that had made their way into his mouth when he made his earth-based landing.

"Justice…"

"I'll show you justice Chang Wufei!" But before he could lung Wufei smirked and said the very words that stopped his heart cold.

"Quatre wants you."

Well shit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo tugged once again on his too tight/too short of a shirt and berated himself for agreeing to do this. It was so _embarrassing_! Really how could anyone dress like this on purpose!

You're probably wondering what he is wearing.

Well after they had put away the many, many, many, many (well you get the point), _many_ boxes that contained things for Duo, Trieze came in and had a field day dressing the smaller man up and doing the others hair and make up before presenting him to the others.

Silence was what Duo was met with after Trieze's "TA-DA!"

And since there is silence for us to fill let us first begin on his hair. Duo no longer bore the long braid, but now supported a series of little braids connecting in the back to create a larger one that sat atop the rest of his hair which, when down, reached the boys upper calves. His face was expertly framed by his bangs that had been fluffed to create a soft look on his face.

His make up wasn't that much. He only bore some gloss on his lips to draw attention to their natural allure and, since his eyelashes where log enough without mascara, his eyes held only a touch of silver colouring accompanied by glitter.

But that isn't all that made him drool worthy.

Duo was dressed in a black shirt that clung tightly and was shredded in all the right places giving off glimpses of pale skin and well-defined abs. His pants where more or less shorts that too had been shredded just below the butt line to leave the rest of the fabric dangling by threads off of his legs which where bare and hairless ( - probably due to the malnutrition and lifestyle he had lived, stunted growth and all that).

On his neck he wore and array of fine black metal that connected to the collar, which was thin but sturdy and held a feather instead of the normal circle. The feather was also engraved.

It read: My Duo, My _De kleine lied vogel_ property of Quatre R Winner

Unfortunately for poor Duo, and fortunately for a smug Quatre, Duo couldn't read the engraving as the words had been done too finely for him to feel out.

Now that we have what he was wearing on the upper part of his body let us now go to his feet.

This was Duo's favourite part of the little get up he had on. He was wearing slippers, black slippers to be precise, and these where not ordinary by far, these slippers had a chain metal sole but a sleek black fabric all around and the softest, cushiniest insoles _ever!_

Duo decided never to take them off.

And after all the drooling done, accidental (Accidental my ass!) gropes, and some annoying clicking noises that Duo believed to belong to a camera (If you take one more picture Chang I am gunna cut off your balls and shove them so far up your ass you'll be eating them!) He, Quatre, Zechs and Heero all filed into Quatre's limo and headed off to spend the night dancing at the exclusive club called Phoenix.

Swallowing nervously as they came to a stop Duo allowed Quatre to guide him into the club all the while listening to Trowa give him instructions through the so-called earring pierced through the little bit of cartilage sticking out just before the hole in your ear.

As the where allowed entry into the club disorientation hit Duo like a wave when he was met the pounding music vibrated with the bodies all around him.

This might be harder than he thought.


End file.
